The Warrior Pigeon
by Lights aura858
Summary: I believe that the pen is mightier than the sword. Unfortunately, Nobody seems to believe in that motto. With a half demon giving me sword lessons, a warlord trying to rule the world, and my own womanzing stalker, I doubt I'll pick up a pen anytime soon..
1. Chapter 1

In Which There is a Prologue

* * *

Lights aura: Welcome to the third installment in my series entitled _The Warrior Pigeon_. I am your host Lights aura and this is my co-host Amu. She is a blue wolf with a crescent moon mask over her right eye.

Amu: Hi ya!

Lights aura: If you haven't read _The __Hikari__ Jewel_ or _The Musical Beaver_, you might want to read them. It will help with understanding this one.

Amu: Yes, plus they have me in them. That makes them even more entertaining.

Lights aura: Er, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Gah! You again. I curse you! (clears throat) I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then do you really think I would be writing this disclaimer?

* * *

The girl frowned as she frantically looked around the fair. There was no doubt in her mind that she was lost. Her parents and friends were nowhere in sight; and, for an eleven-year-old, this was very bad news indeed.

Refusing to let any tears fall, the girl began to wander around the fairgrounds in hopes of spotting them. The dazzling lights emanating off the fair games and the loud chatter of pedestrians walking by were causing sensory overload. She was so caught up in her surroundings that she failed to notice the teenager in front of her.

With a loud thud, she ran straight into him. She rubbed her head as she stumbled backwards. The guy looked her up and down before grinning. "You alright, kid?"

"I'm fine," she said as she turned around to walk away. The guy and his friends followed her.

"You aren't lost?" He continued.

The girl frowned. From her mother's many lectures and those stupid stranger danger videos she was forced to watch, she knew that their sudden interest in her couldn't be good.

"I'm fine," she repeated as she quickened her pace.

The boys kept up with ease. Before she even realized it, she was cornered.

The boy she had run into looked like a cat who had just caught its prey. "Come on, little girlie," He said as he slowly approached her. "We won't bite."

Her mind froze. She couldn't have screamed even if she wanted to. She closed her eyes, wishing they would go away.

A gush of air rush by her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that the boy she had run into was unconscious. Standing in front of her was a boy her age. He had short golden brown hair and amber eyes. He smirked. The unconscious boy's friends slowly backed away as if they were afraid of him.

He glanced back at her and his smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Hey, let's get you out of here." He grabbed her hand and quickly steered her away from the gang.

Her heart was fluttering. After the experience she had though, no one could blame her. After a couple of minutes, they slowed down.

The boy looked at her with a grin. "You're safe now."

The girl's cheeks reddened. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem." Before she could react, he kissed her. A moment later, he pulled back and winked. "See you around." And then he was gone.

The girl stood still, her fingers touching her lips lightly. _What just…_

"Tori!" Her mother called as she rushed towards her. "Thank goodness you're alright."

The girl merely nodded as she allowed herself to be ushered away.

* * *

Amu: Er, I'm confused.

Lights aura: I know it seems random but trust me; it plays an important part in the story.

Amu: Whatever you say.

Lights aura: One more sarcastic remark like that and I won't get you pie.

Amu: What? (frantically puts smile on) I am happy! See! No sarcasm here!

Lights aura:…Anyway, please remember to READ and REVIEW! It boosts my creative writing spirit!

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

_1) __Those stupid stranger danger videos_: is a reference to that stranger safety video: The Safe Side. You know, it has the lady with the crazy hair and the giant Chihuahua… yeah, it's that weird.

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! E liya gbamu until next chappie! 


	2. In Which Hell Came to Visit on a Friday

In Which Hell Came to Visit on a Friday Afternoon

* * *

Lights aura: Just because I love you guys so much, I have the second chappie for you.

Amu: You are spoiling your readers.

Lights aura: As long as they don't expect me to be this productive in the weeks to come, I don't mind. Oh, and before anyone says anything, yes I know movieholic is not a word. I did that intentionally. Now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my made up characters.

* * *

Hi my name is Tori Rhodes. Yes, I spell my first name with an i instead of a y. You want to know why? Because my family thought it would be funny. Why is it funny, you ask? Because Tori is Japanese for pigeon.

Yep, I'm a freaking pigeon.

Of course, I am not the only one to suffer from a horrible name. My best friend Kairi, her name means beaver. My other best friend, Sira… well, we're not sure what her name means. Sira says that her mom was so out of it from her epidural that the first word she said that made sense became Sira's name. Yeah, so the pigeon, the beaver, and the, er, whatever are best friends. I suppose people with weird names flock together.

I guess this is the part where I am supposed to describe myself. I am fifteen years old with long brown hair and green eyes. Also, I am a total book nut. The classics all the way up to Harry Potter. I read them all. I'm a regular Rory Gilmore.

But, I guess my friends and I all have fetishes. Like I said, I am the book nut, Sira is the movieholic, and Kairi is the music addict. We're the three musketeers, or we used to be… Crap, I'm only a few paragraphs in and I'm already getting ahead of myself. Jane Austin would kill me.

Anyway, I know most classic stories start out with once upon a time and a long time ago. I would rather start with a different approach, so please bear with me.

* * *

Hell came to visit on a Friday afternoon. This hell I am referring to is the wonderful class of P.E. Physical Education, Gym, Athletics, Sports…whatever you call it, it's still hell to me. My arms are meant for holding books, not for throwing balls and my legs are definitely not meant for running. Unfortunately, hell doesn't really care what I have to say.

"We are doing the 100 meter dash today!" The coach said as we all lined up on the track. "So, stretch out."

I let out a groan as I collapsed on the track.

"Don't worry, Tori," Kairi said as she sat down beside me. "You'll do fine." Kairi has short red hair and blue eyes. Like I said, she is a total music nut and has just recently taken up the harp.

I rolled my eyes. "You can talk. You're in shape." I pointed to my pathetic excuse of a muscle on my arm. "I'm not."

Sira let out a sigh as she sat down beside me. "We're not that much more in shape than you." Sira has long blond hair and blue eyes. She wears a white jewel around her neck, a blue bracelet, and a rope bracelet with a small red shard religiously. If someone tries to take it off, she yells at them. Even the P.E. teacher has stopped asking her about it.

We used to be the three amigos. It's not intentional, of course, but they've created a divide between us. They think I don't know that they keep secrets from me, that I don't even notice. The truth is though, that I choose to ignore the secrets. I want it to still be the three amigos. Lately though, I felt more like a third wheel.

I guess the reason for their distance is what happened to them. Awhile back, Sira went missing for a couple of weeks. We were all worried but she returned completely fine. The same thing happened to Kairi a little bit later. Since they have that in common, I can see how they would tell each other stuff that they wouldn't tell me. Frankly, I don't want to vanish for a couple of weeks just so I can talk to them. Still, no matter how much I try to deny it, it hurts that they can't confide in me.

Whoa, sorry for that Edgar Allen Poe moment.

"Hmm, still you will do better than me" I said as I finished my stretching. We quickly hurried in line. The coach glanced at her roster. She frowned as she read the names.

_Please don't let it be me _I thought as I crossed my fingers.

"Tori Rhodes!"

Crap, I never had good luck.

I tentatively walked to the starting line. The coach raised an eyebrow at me. Neither one of us were on good terms. This was probably due to the fact that I faked a sprained ankle to get out of basketball. Ever since then, she has been out to get me.

"When you're ready," she said gruffly as she held up her stopwatch.

I took my position.

"Go!" She yelled as she started the stopwatch and I took off running.

My lungs felt like they were on fire. The burning was so severe that I felt like I couldn't breathe. Not only that, but it felt as if lead weights were tied to my ankles. This was only after a couple of meters.

Did I mention I really hate P.E. class?

For some source of inspiration, I glanced at the bleachers that lined the track. On Saturdays, they were filled with spectators. That day, they were empty, except for one figure. A golden fox, to be exact, and it was staring right at me. It grinned and winked at me.

I was so pre-occupied that I failed to pay attention to where my feet were going. So, it was no surprise when I tripped and fell flat on my face. The entire class was laughing. Sira and Kairi, on the other hand, came rushing towards me.

"Tori, are you alright?" Sira asked as she helped me up.

"Uh-huh," I said as I glanced at the bleachers. The fox was gone.

"We should probably take you to the nurse," Kairi said worriedly.

The coach looked me over. With a sigh, she waved me off. "Go on."

I tried to hide a grin as Sira and Kairi led me to the nurse. It looked like I unintentionally got out of P.E. after all.

"Monday, you'll give me ten laps on the track," the coach yelled after us.

Or, maybe not.

* * *

After classes, I headed home. Both Sira and Kairi had something they had to do so there was no point in going out by myself. I sighed as I slammed the front door shut. I slowly dragged myself up to my room. Once I was inside, I collapsed on my bed. I grabbed my reading glasses and the current novel I was reading.

Unfortunately, I was cursed with weak eyes. My mom blamed it on all the reading I did. Whatever the reason, whenever I read, I have to wear glasses. They actually aren't that bad. They resemble sunglasses' style rather than the coke bottle glasses of the 50's. I grinned as I stared at the book in my hands. I have read _Pride and Prejudice_ a dozen times and still never tire of it. The love story and blindness Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth go through, always moves me.

In the middle of reading the novel, I began to crave ice cream. The ice cream store around the block always cured this craving. So with a sigh, I strapped my pocketbook on, tucked my book and reading glasses in it, and headed down the stairs.

I'm not sure why I feel the constant need to carry a book. I guess, whenever things become awkward, I can always plunge myself in the world of the authors. In a way it's my own version of a security blanket.

Humming to myself, I opened my front door… and promptly collided with a body. I found myself staring at the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He had golden brown hair that was slightly wavy and the purest amber eyes I had ever seen. In other words, he was a really hot guy.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you Tori?"

"Yeah," my voice croaked.

Really hot guy grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. "Come walk with me."

"Okay," I said as I nodded stupidly. God, I had to be the biggest idiot of all time. I must have really looked like my namesake with my mouth gaping open and my head bobbing stupidly.

Really hot guy didn't seem to notice. "Whatever you do, don't look behind you. Just pretend we're old friends."

Like most of the world's population, when told not to look behind me, I looked anyway.

Really hot guy casually turned my head forward before I could see who was following us.

"Heh, sorry" I said sheepishly.

Really hot guy shook his head. "Don't worry. It's to be expected."

"So, what's going on?" I asked curiously.

Really hot guy raised an eyebrow at me. "One of your friends is the sorcerer and the other is the minstrel. Is it a coincidence that you are all friends? I highly doubt it and I don't think they doubt it either."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"They didn't tell you?" really hot guy asked casually. "Oh well, I guess they had their reasons."

I chose to ignore his remark. "So, what does that have to do with me?"

He grinned. "You are to become the warrior."

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. The whole idea was so ludicrous. "Me? A warrior?" I gasped out. "Obviously, you've never seen me in P.E. class."

"You're not that bad," he said casually, "You just need to watch where you're running."

I froze. "You saw me?"

He nodded.

Crap, could I have looked like an even bigger moron?

The creak of a fence door opening brought me out of my revelries. Looking around, I frowned. "Isn't this Kagome Higurashi's house?"

"You're attentive to details." He said, "and yes, this is her house."

He directed me to an old shrine. Opening the doors, we stepped inside and I found myself facing a gaping black hole.

"That's a well," I said, once again pointing out the obvious.

He nodded.

"Why are we at a well?" I asked.

"I need you to jump inside," He replied.

I raised an eyebrow. I had played along with this charade for long enough. No guy, was worth jumping into a creepy dark hole for. "Yeah," I said as I turned away. "Not going to happen."

"Wait," he stopped. Glancing forward, I found a man in a black hooded coat standing in front of me. His glowing red eyes seemed to stare right through me.

"Ah!" I yelped as I fell backwards.

Really hot guy stepped in front of me. "Hello Creed, long time no see. How's death been treating you?"

"Kit," the man said. His voice sounded gravely and dangerous. "I see that you still have that annoying sense of humor."

A let out a whimper as I hid behind 'Kit'.

"Just stay behind me," Kit said as he slowly pushed me backwards.

"So, she's the one," Creed said as he stepped towards us. "She doesn't seem so dangerous."

Kit smirked. "If you truly believed that then you wouldn't be here, now would you?" He turned towards me, a grin on his face. With a quick kiss on the forehead, he said, "Now you be a good girl, okay?" Then without hesitation, he pushed me into the well.

I let out a scream as I felt myself fall. My last thoughts before I passed out were, _I wonder if Alice felt like this when she fell down the rabbit hole?_

* * *

Lights aura: Yeah, a nice long chappie.

Amu: With a cliff hanger.

Lights aura: Must you always point that out?

Amu: To put it bluntly, yes.

Lights aura:… darn it….

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1)_Harry Potter_: is a reference to JK Rowling's seven book saga. Man, I wish I could go to Hogwarts…

2) _Rory Gilmore:_is a reference to the TV series, _Gilmore Girls_. Who gives a damn about ducks anyway? Ah, that show had some of the funniest lines in history…

3) _Jane Austin_: is a reference to the famous author herself. She wrote some of the most brilliant romance stories imaginable…that's my opinion at least.

4) _Edgar Allen Poe_: is a reference to the famous dismal poet and short story writer himself. Quote the Raven, Nevermore.

5)_Pride and Prejudice_: is a reference to the novel written by Jane Austin. It is considered one of the greatest love stories of all time. There is a reason why I chose this book….

6) _Alice felt like this when she fell down the rabbit hole_: is a reference to Lewis Carroll's _Alice and Wonderland_. He is one of the few authors who got away with publishing inside jokes. Also, the novel is supposed to be a big mathematical problem. Yeah, for math people and their inside jokes…

* * *

That's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Tata until next chappie! 


	3. In Which I Feel I can Sympathsize with A

In Which I Feel like I can Sympathize with Alice

* * *

Lights aura: Hey! Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chappie!

Amu: We hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then my life would be a lot easier.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I came to were the voices. They seemed to echo in my head in a mocking, teasing way.

"Do you think she's dead?" a young voice asked.

"If she is then Kagome's going to be pissed," said an older voice.

"Miroku, have you've tried reviving her?" a woman's voice asked.

"She should be coming out of it soon," said a voice, which I assumed was Miroku's.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to open my eyes and sit up.

Looking around, I found myself staring at an odd collection of people, two of which had animal like ears perched atop their heads. 

I am ashamed to say that I did not have the same reaction like the heroes of literature. 

"Holy freakin mother of pearl!" I shrieked as I fell over.

They all blinked. 

"Well," said a man who looked like a priest, "That's an interesting reaction."

I slowly backed away from them. "Who are you guys?"

A girl with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail took a step towards me. "It's okay. We're friends of Kagome. We found you passed out a couple of hours ago and have been taking care of you since."

I frowned. Kagome was here? More importantly where was here? 

"Tori," Kagome said as she stepped in front of the group and knelt down in front of me. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled uneasily. "Fine I guess…" I trailed off as I looked cautiously at the group. 

"Where the hell have you been, Kagome?" a man with long white hair asked impatiently.

She glared at the man. "I was trying to prepare some food for Tori when she woke up." Kagome's face lit up as she remembered something. "That's right, you have no idea who they are do you?"

I slowly shook my head.

"That's Sango," Kagome said as she pointed to the woman in the ponytail.

"Miroku," she pointed to the man who looked like a priest.

"I'm Shippo" said a little boy with red hair and a red tail. He grinned at me. "It's nice to meet you."

"And the complaining guy over there is Inuyasha," Tori said as she motioned to the guy with white hair.

"What? Why the hell did you introduce me like that?" Inuyasha said angrily.

I stifled a laugh as the image of an eighty-year-old man with long white hair appeared in my mind. Stupid Sira, why did she have to say that?

Inuyasha glared at me. "What are you laughing at?"

I quickly sobered up.

Kagome glared at him. "Inuyasha, sit boy!"

Inuyasha promptly fell over.

My eyes widened as I stared at Inuyasha. 

Kagome laughed sheepishly. "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

I sighed as I nibbled on a chip. After Kagome and I swapped stories, I found I had lost the ability to talk. I couldn't believe that I was in the feudal era. I felt as if I was part of someone's distorted Lewis Carroll fantasy. I frowned as my mindwrapped around the thought. If this was a distored Lewis Carroll fantasy, was this supposed to Wonderland?If this was supposed to be Wonderland then was I Alice? And if I was Alice, did I have some part to play?

Miroku grabbed my hands, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You seem troubled," Miroku said calmly. "But I know what would make you feel better."

I raised an eyebrow.  
"You would feel better," Miroku continued, "if you bear my children."

"What…" I trailed off as Sango smacked him.

"Leave her alone, Miroku," she said angrily.

As Miroku lay twitching at our feet, a question came into my mind. "Hey," I said, directing my question to the entire group. "Have you ever heard of someone named Kit?"

Shippo's eyes widened. "Ever heard of him? He's a legend among us fox demons!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, he's_ supposed_ to be one of the stronger fox demons and supposedly he has a thing for virgins."

My eye twitched. Great, the guy was a demon and a womanizer. I never catch a break.

"Why do you ask?" Sango asked curiously.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Oh, nothing, I just heard the name somewhere."

Luckily for me, Kagome saved me from the awkwardness. "Would you like to try and get back now?"

I nodded. I could almost hear my bed calling for me. After packing our stuff, we headed for the well.

Once we reached it, I glanced down the hole. "Are you sure this is the right one?" 

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I use it every time I come here. Plus, you came out of this one."

"So," I said hesitantly, "I just jump in?"

Once again, Kagome nodded.

"Well," I said, "I guess this is goodbye then."

They all waved goodbye.

"See you at school," Kagome said.

With a slight wave, I jumped into the well. 

I don't know what I was expecting when I jumped in. The one thing I hadn't expected was to hit the floor with a loud crash, sending bones flying everywhere.

I sat up with a groan. I let out a shriek as my hand touched a bone.

"Tori?" Kagome called hesitantly.

"It didn't work," I said, my voice trembling slightly. "I think we have a problem."

It seemed, like Alice, I had to find the Cheshire Cat before I could go home. I really wasn't looking forward to that. 

* * *

Lights aura: Well, that's the end of the chappie!

Amu: (grumbles) I can't believe you mentioned _him_. 

Lights aura: (rolls eyes) Will you get over it, already?

Amu: (glares) He's evil! Why won't anyone believe me!

Lights aura: Er, apparently, Amu is experiencing adverse side effects to this chappie. I guess I need to make her feel better.

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know: 

1) _Stupid Sira, why did she have to say that_: is a reference to _The Hikari Jewel_, my first fic. Sira always imagined Inuyasha as an eighty-year-old man. Well, since he's at least fifty years old, I don't think she's too far off.

2) _Lewis Carroll fantasy_: is a reference to _Alice and Wonderland_ again. Yeah, I'm not sure why I'm in the _Alice and Wonderland_ mood. It must be because I want to annoy Amu.

* * *

That's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Awjo until next chappie


	4. In Which I Wonder How Lady Could Ever Fa

In Which I Wonder How Lady Could Ever Fell in Love with the Tramp

* * *

Lights aura: Hey! Sorry for the long wait! I was stuck with no internet access for a week then Amu and I had an argument because she was still angry about the Cheshire Cat reference.

Amu: I still am.

Lights aura: (sigh) Any who, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Tori, and Kit.

* * *

I frowned as I flipped a page in _Pride and Prejudice_. It had been four days and still I had no luck returning to my time. It was as if an invisible barrier was preventing me from using the well. I had a feeling that this invisible barrier had something to do with Kit.

At the moment, I was reading my book while Shippo played nearby and Inuyasha slept against a tree.

"What are you wearing?" Shippo asked curiously as he pointed to my face.

I glanced at my glasses that were perched on my nose. "These?" I said as I lifted them, "They're my glasses. I use them for reading."

Shippo cocked his head. "Why do you need them?"

Before I could answer, Inuyasha said, "It's because she is a weak human."

I luckily did not have to comment since Kagome chose at that moment to enter the campsite.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said as Inuyasha fell down. With a smile, she handed me a sandwich, "they're not causing you too much trouble?"

I shook my head as I took a bite of my sandwich.

Glancing around, Kagome asked, "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

I swallowed before looking around with a frown. "They left awhile back with Kilala."

"I hope they won't be gone too long, we need to get going soon."

I let out a sigh as I stood up. "I think I'll go stretch my legs."

Kagome nodded. "Just don't go too far away."

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Give me a sandwich."

"You're such a pig, Inuyasha," Kagome said angrily.

I left them to their bickering as I walked into a nearby clump of trees.

"Psst," a familiar voice whispered.

I frowned as I tried to locate the voice.

"To your right," the voice whispered amusingly.

I walked in the direction of the voice.

"You're getting warmer Pigeon," the voice said cheerfully.

I frowned. I really couldn't wait to find this person and kill them.

A slight cough alerted me that someone was sitting in the tree in front of me.

"Hey Pige," Kit said as a grin slowly spread across his face. "How have you been?"

He looked similar to when I first met him except now he was sporting golden fox ears which were perched on top of his head and a bushy golden tail.

My frown deepened. "What are you, the Tramp?"

"And you're the Lady of course," He said as he hopped out of the tree.

I crossed my arms as I looked him up and down. "So when were you going to tell me you were a demon?"

Kit shrugged as one of his ears flicked. "You honestly didn't expect me to show up at your front door looking like this? I decided to take the human approach." A cocky grin spread across his face. "And it worked didn't it?"

I felt my cheeks heat up but I refused to acknowledge it. "So, I guess that little kiss on the forehead is what's preventing me from going back to my time?"

Kit leaned against the tree. "You're perceptive."

I sighed. "So, what do I have to do to get back to my time?"

"Find a sword."

_That's all he tells me?_ I thought as I frowned. "You'll have to give me more than that."

A perverted grin spread across his face. "Oh, I can give you much _more _than that."

I took a step back with my fists clinched. "Don't even think about it."

Kit shrugged, "Your loss."

_Not that big of a loss_ I thought before continuing. "So where will I find this sword?"

He hopped back into the tree. "You'll run across it soon," he said mysteriously.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You can predict the future now."

Kit let out a playful sigh, "Life would be a lot simpler if that were true." He made ready to leave.

"Wait!" I called, "Aren't you going to help me? After all you were the one who got me into this mess."

Kit shook his head making a failed attempt at looking sad. "Nope, I'm afraid I can't Pige. I've got places to go and people to meet."

"What, you have other virgins you need to harass?" I asked.

A slight grin appeared on his face as I rolled my eyes. "God, you really are a Tramp."

"Why thank you," He added as an afterthought. "How about you think of me as your teacher and you are the student. This can be your learning experience."

My mouth dropped as I glared at him. "What the hell? What kind of teacher would leave their student to defend for themselves?"

"The good kind," He laughed at my expression, "Good bye Pigeon," He flitted away.

Clinching my fists, I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Jerk!"

"I've been called worse," was his faint reply. After a moment, I couldn't feel his presence any longer.

I angrily kicked a rock and watched it hit a nearby tree. Why the hell did I have to find a stupid sword? I would probably end up accidentally killing myself with it before ever bringing it back. Besides, what was so special about this sword? I mean he didn't even tell me what it looked like. It could be King Arthur's sword or some rusty bandit's sword. "Stupid arrogant jerk," I mumbled.

As, I walked back to the campsite, the only thought that ran through my head was: How did Lady ever fall in love with the Tramp.

* * *

Lights aura: I know, a short chappie. I promise I'll make the next one longer.

Amu: Heh, heh, Kit called her Pigeon

Lights aura: What's funny is that I got the idea from Akari Neko-chan and the movie _Lady and the Tramp_. She told me that it meant lady in England and then I watched _Lady and the Tramp_. When the Tramp kept calling Lady Pige, it hit me! And thus that is how the nickname came to be.

Amu: Hm, interesting but not as interesting as the time when you were almost hit by a train.

Lights aura: You just mentioned that out of spite, didn't you?

Amu: (evil grin) Yep!

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1) Pidge, Lady, and Tramp are references to the Disney movie _The Lady and the Tramp_. Such a great movie especially the spaghetti scene…

2) _Be King Arthur's sword_: is a reference to the old medieval tale of _King Arthur_. Hoozah to the Lady of the Lake and the Knights of the Round Table!

* * *

That's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Sicaru lache until next chappie!


	5. In Which I Will Never Look At Medieval

In Which I Will Never Look At Medieval Castles the Same Way Again

* * *

Lights aura: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I'm afraid that with exams coming up. I'll be sporadically updating like this.

Amu: Stupid exams. They really need to go away.

Lights aura: Well, enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I wouldn't have to worry about exams…

* * *

Sometimes I really wish I was athletic. If I was athletic then I wouldn't have to endure the humiliation of riding Kilala because I tired out before everyone else. Letting out a groan, I leaned backwards.

"You okay?" Sango asked worriedly.

Realizing she had misunderstood my reason for sighing, I quickly shook my head. "Oh, I'm fine. I just wish I was in better shape."

Kagome smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry; it took me awhile before I was in shape." She froze as her eyes widened. "I sense a Shikon Shard."

Inuyasha quickly looked at her. "Where's it coming from?"

"Up ahead."

As the forest slowly retreated, we found ourselves staring at a peculiar site. A giant dark gray castle loomed before us. It looked similar to the castle in Dracula.

"Are you sure it is coming from there?" Miroku asked as he eyed the castle warily.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sure."

"Geez," I mumbled, "All you need is creepy lightning and this place would be perfect for Transylvania." Just then, a bolt of lightning flashed behind the castle. "Okay, that's not funny."

"Shut up," Inuyasha said, "We're going in."

I felt Shippo grasp my back as he whimpered slightly. I couldn't blame him since the castle gave me the creeps as well.

Once we entered the castle grounds, Shippo and I slipped off Kilala allowing her to return to her smaller size. The grounds seemed deserted but I could swear I heard the sounds of claws scraping across stone. Inuyasha must of heard it too because the next moment, he was pushing down behind a rock.

A couple of seconds later, a couple of black gargoyle looking monsters appeared in front of us. Sniffing around, one of them mumbled, "We have to find it or Creed will have our heads."

The second one frowned, "Are you sure it's here?"

The first one slapped the second one in the head. "Yes, Creed said so. Keep looking!"

I frowned. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Shit," Inuyasha mumbled.

Glancing back, I realized that the two gargoyles had been multiplied into a small army. Worst of all, they were heading in our direction. As everyone began to pull out their weapons, I heard someone clear its throat from behind me. Whirling around, I stifled a gasp. A green colored unicorn stood before me. Brown patches occurred sporadically in its fur and its horn and hooves were as sharp as knives. Its mane was rather short and its tail seemed to have a couple of brambles caught in it.

I was surprised that no one else seemed to notice it. It cocked its head to one side before walking away. After a couple of steps, it stopped and looked back at me again.

I frowned. Did it want me to follow it?

The need to follow it overcame my need for caution.

As we walked, we did not encounter any adversity. I was rather surprised since moments ago; the place was swarming with gargoyles. We entered the castle and walked down a long hallway. The only sounds were our footsteps. Finally we came to a stop in front of a wall. The unicorn looked at me then indicating the wall with its head. I frowned as I stepped towards the wall. Astonishment filled me when I realized that the entire wall was covered in writing. It was written in old Japanese script but since I was an avid reader, I was able to make out most of it.

In simple terms, it read:

Out of all the things a warrior can bring to battle there is only one he always needs…

I frowned again. It seemed to be a riddle of some sorts. Looking below the writing, I noticed Japanese characters. Obviously, I was supposed to spell out the answer. I crossed my arms as I began to think. What did a warrior have to have when engaged in battle? How the heck was I supposed to answer that? I'm not a ninja turtle who has a wise rat giving them proverbs all day long. I glanced back at the unicorn, who seemed completely oblivious to my plight. As I glanced back at the wall, I felt my frustration grow. A weapon seemed like the logical choice but that seemed too easy. There had to be something else.

I sighed. It would have been a whole lot easier if my heart wasn't beating so loudly. My eyes widened as a realization hit me. Could that be it? Was that really the answer? Before I could change my mind, I quickly pressed the characters to spell out heart. The wall shuddered for a second before collapsing in on itself revealing a hidden passageway.

"I knew you could do it," said a male voice behind me.

Whirling around, I found the unicorn smiling at me, exposing razor sharp white teeth.

"Did you just speak?" I asked in disbelief.

The unicorn nodded. "Sure did." He quickly walked past me. "No time for small talk. Those gargoyles would have sensed the cave in right about now and will be on their way. We need to get it before they do."

I frowned as I followed him. "Get what?"

The unicorn looked at me as if I were crazy. "The sword, of course, why else would ya be here?"

The sword. How could I have forgotten about that.

"You wouldn't happen to know Kit by any chance?"

The unicorn frowned. "Kit? Don't reckon I do. 'Course I've been stuck here for two hundred years so I don't know much of the present world." Grinning at me, he added. "Name's Tala by the way. I was the steed to the original keeper of the sword. When you claim the sword as your own, I reckon I'll be your steed as well."

I smiled slightly. I couldn't help but like this unicorn. "My name's Tori."

Tala's lips quirked. "Don't that mean pigeon?"

I sighed. "Yes, unfortunately."

Tala quickly added. "Didn't mean nothing by my question." He stopped. "Well, here we are."

I found myself staring at a rusty old sword that was wedged firmly in a stone. Great, it seemed I got King Arthur's reject sword.

"Uh," I said slowly, "is that really the sword?"

Tala nodded. "'Fraid Arashi ain't like it used to be but don't worry I bet it will return to normal once you master it."

"Arashi?" I said, slightly confused.

"That's its name."

"So," I said, "I just pull it out."

Tala nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I grasped Arashi's hilt and began to pull. A loud grinding sound ensued as the sword slowly came out. For a moment, I was almost sure it was going to break. Luckily, it came out intact. I held it up in front of me wincing slightly at the amount of rust that had gathered around it.

"Here," Tala said as he tossed a sheath towards me. Tying it around my waist, I quickly slid Arashi in its sheath. Just then we heard the sounds of claws scraping against stone.

"Uh-oh," Tala said, "Seems them gargoyles are already on to us. Hop on." He bent down so that I could jump on his back. As I situated myself, I noticed that Tala had an evil grin on his face.

"Uh Tala," I began, "Are you sure I'm safe riding you?"

"Hold on tight," He said, completely ignoring my question, "This is going to be fun."

Before I could protest, Tala shot off down the hall. I dug my fingers in his mane as I felt things bounce off of us. I had a feeling that it was those gargoyle creatures. Within moments, we were outside. As Tala continued to gallop, I noticed he was heading straight for a fence. I realized that this fence happened to drop off twenty feet to the place the gang was.

"Tala," I said.

"Hold on tight," He said as he sailed over the fence. "Yee haw!" While his yell was one of excitement, mine was sheer terror.

"OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO DIE!" I shrieked as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I caught a glimpse of Kagome down below, her expression looked as if she was thinking: What the hell?

I didn't get to think about this long since we landed on the ground and Tala was taking off for the forest. I realized that I was going to have a lot of explaining to do after I got off this crazy horse ride.

* * *

Lights aura: See, it's longer this time. Just as promised.

Amu: tee hee, I like Tala, he's crazy.

Lights aura: Yes, he is. Oh, and just in case you didn't realize. Tala doesn't speak grammatically correct.

Amu: She wants to reassure everyone that she didn't temporarily lose her mind.

Lights aura: Anywho, like I said before, I will be updating sporadically; however, reviews may encourage me to update quicker when time is available.

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1) _The castle in Dracula_: is a reference to the famous gothic tale _Dracula_. Sorry Count, I'm afraid Edward Cullen has you beat with the fan girls.

2) _I'm not a ninja turtle who has a wise rat giving them proverbs all day long_: is a reference to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Pizza, anyone?

3) _Great, it seemed I got King Arthur's reject sword_: is a reference to King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Man, I wish I had Excalibur, of course I would probably break it…

4) Arashi: is the Japanese word for Storm. Heh, I thought it was pretty so I named it that.

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Michifuntil next chappie!


	6. In Which I Learn that Training With a

In Which I Learn That Training with a Hanyou is NOT Fun

* * *

Lights aura: Hello everyone! I have returned!

Amu: (glares) For being late I will sign you up for IUA which is also known as infrequent updaters anonymous. (looks around) See, Lirael, I signed her up! Do I get a pie now?

Lights aura: (smacks head) Betrayed by my own creation. I was sold out for the hope for pie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Tori, and Tala.

* * *

After my wild horse ride, I finally returned to the group. It took a lot of explaining and apologizing before they finally relaxed.

"So, this is Tala?" Kagome asked curiously.

Tala nodded. "Pleased to meet ya, mam."

"So, you probably need to have sword lessons," Miroku said as he eyed Arashi with a mixture of intrigue and amusement.

Everyone glanced in Inuyasha's direction.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "No way, I am not teaching her."

"But she needs to learn Inuyasha," Sango pointed out.

"And you're the only one who knows how to use a sword around here" Kagome added.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "No way, I bet she can't even hold the sword right."

"Yes, I can," I said angrily as I whipped out Arashi. Unfortunately, my swing was a little wide and nearly cut poor Shippo's tail off. "Sorry about that," I said sheepishly as Shippo cuddled his tail.

"Uh, for all our sakes," Miroku began as he eyed the rusty sword and me with caution, "I think you should teach her."

And that was how I found myself facing Inuyasha in a mock battle. To tell you the truth, I was freaked out of my mind. I mean Inuyasha had that gigantic ominous sword while mine was small and rusty. It was like David vs. the Goliath except, unlike David there was no way I was going to win.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked as he raised his sword.

"No," was my weak reply.

Inuyasha held his sword above his head. Bringing it down, he yelled, "WINDSCAR!"

With a scream, I jumped behind a rock, barely missing the surge of power.

"What the heck, Inuyasha? Are you trying to kill her?" Kagome asked angrily.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, she shouldn't expect the demons to go easy on her just because she doesn't know how to protect herself."

"You better be nice to her," Tala said darkly, "I do eat meat."

Shippo cocked his head, "You eat meat? But I thought unicorn ate grass and stuff."

"I would if I was a vegetarian," He grinned, exposing his sharp pointed teeth, "Luckily, I ain't."

Well, there went my childhood memories of unicorns. Seeing as how they were all distracted, I decided to make my escape. There was no way I was going to continue training with psycho dog when he was hurling windscars at me.

I let out a sigh as I entered the forest. It seemed I had a moment of reprieve.

"Hiya Pige," said an all too familiar voice, "skipping class are we?"

I glared at Kit who was currently leaning on a nearby tree.

"You know you are a stalker."

Kit pretended to act hurt. "Can't a teacher check in on his pupil?"

"You are not my teacher!" I said angrily, "If you were, you wouldn't let me nearly die from one of Inuyasha's windscars and leave me with a unicorn who eats meat."

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Unicorns eat meat? Now that is strange."

"Ugh, you're impossible!" I said with clinched fists as I turned away.

Kit let out a sigh, "Geez, you were a lot more compliant when I saved your ass a couple of years back."

I froze. Kit couldn't be implying what I thought he was. He couldn't have been the boy who saved me from those goons at the fair so many years ago. That would destroy my belief that knights in shining armor do exist.

As if he were reading my thoughts, Kit added. "Yeah, I was the one who saved you at the fair."

And my dreams came crashing down.

My eye twitched as I turned to face him. "I feel like I just found out that my favorite love song was written about sandwich."

Kit cocked his head. "What?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "You're a demon so you live a long time, right?"

Kit nodded. "Yes, our life spans are longer than yours, why?"

I glared as I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You are a pedophile!"

Kit nearly face vaulted at my statement. "The hell?"  
"I was eleven years old when you kissed me. God knows how old you are you freaking pedophile."

Kit rolled his eyes. "God, you women are weird. I saved your life and you don't even thank me." He spoke the next part in a high pitched voice. "Instead it's you're a pedophile."

"I don't sound like that!" I said angrily.

With a sigh, Kit jumped into the tree. "Just for that, I'm leaving. You can figure out your sword on your own."

"Wait, I'm not through with you!" I yelled. Unfortunately, it was useless. He was already gone.

"That fox," I murmured, "He makes me so…" I trailed off. It was pointless to stand in the middle of the forest and rant. With a sigh, I headed back to the others.

* * *

Lights aura: (huddled behind sofa) They is coming for me, I know. I hears them.

Amu: (peers over couch) You know you sound like Golem from Lord of the Rings.

Lights aura: TRAITOR! I WILL NOT SPEAK TO YOU!

Amu: (backs away slowly)

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1) _It was like David vs. the Goliath_: is a reference to the bible story David and Goliath. It's about David fighting Goliath… Sorry, I'm not in the mood to describe much more.

2) _I feel like I just found out that my favorite love song was written about sandwich_: is a reference to the movie _27 Dresses._ James Marsden is my hero!

3) _Golem_: is a reference to the creepy munchkin in Lord of the Rings. Seriously, that thing freaked me out.

* * *

That's it for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Magha until next chappie!


	7. In Which There is an Interlude

In Which There is an Interlude

* * *

Lights aura: Hey everyone! I finally got done with exams!

Amu: Whoop! Freedom! It is so glorious!

Lights aura: Anywho, this chappie has characters from _The Hikari Jewel_. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I wouldn't have to take exams.

* * *

Sira frowned as she gazed at the plants before her. For vegetables, they were a sorry lot indeed. Some were slightly wilted while others looked positively rotten. Kal-El scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Do we really have to eat those?" The young wolf demon asked.

Sira nodded. "Unfortunately, we are running out of food." She frowned as she delicately picked up what looked like a carrot with her forefinger and thumb. "So, somehow I have to make this edible."

"That would take a miracle…" he trailed off as his ears perked up. Frowning, Sira listened as well. She smiled when she recognized Rin's voice calling for Kal-El.

Kal-El's crush had steadily grown over the months and it seemed everyone knew about it except her. Glancing over at the demon, Sira could tell that he really wanted to go see Rin.

"Go," Sira said with a smile.

Kal-El frowned. "But I'm supposed to stay with you. It's my duty." Even though it had been months since she rescued him, Kal-El felt it was his duty to serve her.

Still grinning, Sira rubbed his head affectionately. "I'll be fine. Now go."

He hesitated for a moment before bounding off towards Rin's voice.

With a sigh, Sira turned her attention back to the vegetables. She really did have her work cut out for her.

* * *

After an hour, Sira was able to salvage a couple of vegetables. Satisfied, she checked to make sure that the vegetables were secure in her basket before turning to leave. A twig snapped behind her, stopping her in her tracks. Without thinking, she summoned the Heartstaff in her left hand. Her eyes darted around as she waited for whatever made the sound to come out.

Nothing happened.

It was peaceful and quiet… too quiet for her taste.

It took her moment to realize why the silence was unnerving. There were no sounds of woodland creature or birds chirping. Just absolute silence.

Instinct was telling her to run back to Doggie and her friends. Another part of her was telling her to stay right where she was.

Caught up in her internal struggle, she failed to notice the shadow that appeared behind her. Before she could react, a hand clasped over her mouth as a sharp pain shot up her arm. Glancing down, her eyes widened as she saw a needle sticking out of her arm. Sickly warm breath hit her left ear as a laugh filled the air.

"I suggest you get some rest little girl," said a cold cruel voice. As he said this, she felt her eyes slowly flutter shut. The last words she heard were. "Welcome to your living hell."

* * *

An hour later, Kal-El returned to the vegetable patch. A frown was evident on his face. As he looked around he called, "Sira?"

His only response was the slight breeze rustling through the fallen leaves.

* * *

Amu: Oh! Suspense!

Lights aura: Yeah I know it's short. The next one will be longer. Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

There isn't any because I was too lazy! What, I have a legitimate excuse! My brains fried from exams!

* * *

That's all for now! Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Ko ke fee naa till next chappie!


	8. In Which a Marvelous Amazing Plan is

In Which a Marvelous Amazing Plan is Formed

* * *

Lightsaura: Hello everyone! I can't believe it is finally summer!

Amu: Yeah, for summer! Time to be lazy, go to the beach, eat ice cream.

Lights aura: (is drooling) mmm, ice cream…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Tala, Kit and Tori.

* * *

Four days later, every part of my body was bruised and sore. Most of the bruises were caused from dodging windscars when Inuyasha lost his temper with me. Frankly, I felt like I hadn't learned anything besides how to dodge attacks.

I let out a groan as I stared at the fire in front of me. My life officially sucked.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked as he came to sit beside me.

"Oh nothing, just wishing this torture would end." My eyes widened as an idea hit me. "So, what's going on with Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Shippo laughed. "Oh, they like each other but they're too stubborn to admit it."

"What about Sango and Miroku?"

"Same thing," Shippo said as he lazily poked the fire with a stick.

"Excellent," I said as I rubbed my hands together.

Shippo raised an eyebrow. "What is excellent?"

"I am going to get those pairs together and you are going to help me."

Shippo held his hands up in defense. "What? No way, am I doing that."

"Think about it," I said casually, "If he is dating Kagome he might soften up a little which would mean he would not hit you so much." I had noticed over the past few days that one of Inuyasha's favorite pastimes was whacking Shippo in the head. "Plus, he might quit using windscars on me."

Shippo crossed his arms and shook his head. "No."

"What are you two talkin 'bout?" Tala asked as he poked his head in between us.

"Oh, I'm just convincing Shippo to help me in my clever scheme." I said proudly.

"It's not clever, it's suicidal." Shippo said as he stood up. "I'm leaving." He quickly stomped away.

"He'll come back, you'll see" I said as I glanced back at Tala's tail. His tail was a massive tangle from all the burrs caught within it. "Okay, if you're going to be my steed, we are going to do something about that tail."

"No," Tala said in alarm, "Don't touch 'em!"

I frowned. "Why not?"

Tala shifted his weight uncomfortably as he muttered, "They make me look manly."

I rolled my eyes. Great, my steed was having identity issues. "Having massive knots in your tail does not make you look manly," I said as I attempted to remove some of the burrs.

"It's easy for you to say, Ms. Tori." Tala said with a sigh, "But when people see me, they automatically assume I'm a mare."

"So, that ladybug from _A Bug's Life_ had people make fun of him but he overcame it," I said as I managed to pull one burr away.

"You're comparin' me to a bug?" He winced. "Ow, that hurt."

"Sorry," I said as I tossed the burr away. "I'm just saying that it happens."

"'Kay, name one famous male unicorn," Tala said.

"Easy, that's…er…." I thought for a moment, "What about Airon?"

"Who?" Tala asked.

"Yeah, Airon. He was a famous unicorn who got pissed off whenever someone mentioned a stereotype about unicorns."

Tala rolled his eyes. "What a great role model."

"That's it," Shippo said as he walked towards us. I noticed he had a large bump on his head. "I'm going to help you."

"Yeah!" I said as I clapped my hands. "Operation: Let's get together is a go!"

Tala sighed. "Why do I get the feelin' that this is goin' to end badly."

* * *

That night, I had a weird dream.

_I frowned as I stared at the scenery before me. I was in a hut. A cloth was draped over the doorway and I could just make out the silhouette of two people. They seemed to be arguing over something yet I could not make out the words. Arashi stood before me. I quickly picked it up and pulled my hair to one side. With a quick swish, I sliced off half my hair. Throwing it aside, I stuffed the rest of my hair under a hat. I slid Arashi into the hilt on my hip and slowly slipped out of the hut._

* * *

I woke up to a loud scream.

"Miroku, you pervert!" Sango yelled. A loud slap was heard. I quickly sat up and rubbed my eyes. I was surprised to see Miroku unconscious on the ground with a huge red mark on his face. Sango stood above him flexing her fist.

Another loud scream was heard as Kagome appeared jumping and scratching.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I woke up next to flowers and bugs came from them and started biting me," Kagome said as she scratched herself.

Shippo slowly crept up next to me, grinning sheepishly. "I messed up, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I think you're right," I said, my eye twitching slightly.

Tala stuck his head between us. "You two don't know nothing about romance, do you?"

"I've read books…" I said, placing a finger on my twitching eye.

Tala just sighed.

* * *

Later on, after everyone had settled down, we started off once more. Halfway through the day, Kagome sensed a jewel shard nearby. As we rounded the bend, we found ourselves at a village. As we entered the village, we noticed that it seemed to be deserted. A shutter flapped lazily in the breeze.

"It seems deserted," I muttered as I gazed around.

"It seems so, but I sense a presence here," Miroku said as he clutched his staff.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and frowned. "Someone is here. I can smell them."

The sound of footsteps caused us to turn around. Standing before us, were a group of people in masks.

One of them stepped forward a smile on the figure's face. "We were wondering when you would come."

* * *

Lights aura: Well, that's the end of this chappie! I wonder what the figure meant…

Amu: Dun, dun, dun

Lights aura: Hey! That's my line!

Amu: (shrugs) You snooze, you lose.

Lights aura: (glares at Amu) You can be so annoying.

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1) _Ladybug from A Bug's Life_: is a reference to Disney's _A Bug's Life_. Great movie, especially the bloopers!

2) _What about Airon_: is a reference to the novel _Mist Island_. I love that unicorn, so funny.

3) _Operation: Let's get together is a go_: is a reference to the original _Parent Trap_. That was the song the twins sang.

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Hogi barthenetill next chappie!


	9. In Which I Learn a New Trick

In Which I Learn a New Trick

* * *

Lights aura: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with two major projects this summer.

Amu: We hope you enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Amu, Tala, Kit, and Tori

* * *

I swear to god, I almost crapped in my pants.

Well, how was I supposed to act when a group of mask wearing people randomly appear behind me spouting off stuff about destiny? Thank god, Inuyasha was a lot more composed than I was.

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha said as he held his sword in front of him.

"Please," said a man in a bear mask, "We do not mean harm."

A woman in an owl mask stepped forward. "We were told about you. Are you the ones seeking the shards of the Shikon no tama?"

"Yes," Kagome said, her interest suddenly peeked. "Do you know something about it?"

The woman nodded sadly, "We are known as the Shinye tribe and have lived in this village for many centuries. Since the beginning, we have lived in harmony with the spirits that dwell in the forest nearby." She trailed off as she glanced at the man in the bear mask.

"One day, a crow demon, by the name of Gaagii, came. He said he worked for Creed and we were to obey him for now on."

My eyes widened. Why did Creed sound so familiar?

"Somethin' wrong, Ms. Tori?" Tala asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. Just experiencing a little déjà vu."

"We tried to fight him off," The man continued. "But he had a jewel shard. It made him too powerful."

"As punishment," the woman added, "he's been taking our daughters."

"That's awful," Sango said.

"Don't worry," Miroku said as he grabbed the woman's hand, "we are at your service."

* * *

"You did it again, Miroku," Inuyasha said grumpily as he shoveled some rice down his throat. "You sold our services for food."

"Well," Miroku said with a shrug, "We have to eat."

"We have to figure out how to get into Gaagii's lair," Sango said with a frown.

"Count me out," Shippo said with a shiver. "I don't like crows. They're scary."

"But think about those poor women," Kagome said, "They're being held prisoner there."

"Um," Tala said as he poked his head into the room, "Beggin' your pardon but there is someone outside."

"What?" I asked in confusion. We all traded glances as we quickly headed outside.

Gaagii hovered before us. At least, I assumed it was Gaagii since he had a crow head with a human body. A set of black feathered wings were spread out from his back. In the center of his forehead was a red shard.

"He has a jewel shard," Kagome said.

Gaagii grinned sinisterly. "Oh, you can sense jewel shards? You will be a fine catch."

"You stay away from her," Inuyasha growled.

"Stay back," Miroku said to Kagome and me as Sango, Inuyasha, and he charged towards Gaagii. Kagome quickly knocked an arrow as Shippo and I cowered behind her. I wasn't much help since all I had was a rusty sword. Tala was pawing the ground as he aimed his horn in Gaagii's direction.

Inuyasha slashed at Gaagii. With a grin, he vanished causing all of us to be awestruck.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha growled.

All of the sudden, Gaagii appeared behind us. Before we could react, he grabbed Kagome and flew up in the air.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled.

"Hold on Kagome!" Sango yelled as she threw her hiraikotsu at Gaagii. He dodged it as he shook his head.

"If you can't play nice then I guess we'll just have to leave." With a laugh, Kagome and he vanished.

"Arg! Where did he go?" Inuyasha said as he whirled around.

"Look up there!" Shippo said as he pointed towards the mountain. Looking up, we could just barely make out Gaagii landing on top of a fortress with Kagome in tow.

"Shippo, Tala, Tori, wait here while we go get Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Before any of us could protest, they were gone. I shrugged as I sat down on a nearby rock. I didn't mind not fighting. Heck, I'd probably end up killing myself.

Shippo was still upset so Tala took him over to the side.

"Psst, Pidge, over here."

I frowned. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Against my better judgment, I followed his voice until I found him perched in a tree.

"What is it with you and trees?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Kit shrugged. "What can I say, they complement me."

I wasn't in the mood for his games. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering why you weren't go after your friend."

I laughed. "Uh, did you see what I have to work with?" I pulled out Arashi and showed it to him.

"You shouldn't disrespect a sword."

Well, if it wasn't such a piece of crap then maybe I wouldn't. I chose not to voice that thought and instead decided upon glaring at him.

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Is that suppose to scare me? How can I be afraid of someone who is too cowardly to go rescue her friend?"

My eye twitched. "Excuse me?

"You heard me," Kit said with a smirk. "You're nothing but a big coward."

My face was bright red from anger. "You take that back!" I swung Arashi and it sliced through a rock.

Stunned, I held it up before me. Instead of the rusty sword I held before, I was now holding a sword made of white glowing metal. "The hell?" I said as I turned it over.

"Well, well," Kit said, "It seems you learned the spirit sword technique. One of many techniques Arashi can do."

"Spirit sword?" I asked as Arashi turned back to its rusty self.

He nodded. "Spirit sword is created when someone channels their emotional energy through the sword." He eyed Arashi. "In this case, you can create a spirit sword whenever you are pissed off at something."

"Oh," I said dumbly.

"So," Kit said, his grin returning. "Do you think you can channel that energy again in order to save your friend?"  
I grinned as Arashi began to glow again. "Oh, yeah!" I mean I didn't have anything to lose… except my life of course.

* * *

Lights aura: Alright that's it for this chappie. I'm leaving up the hiatus notice just because I am not finished with my projects.

Amu: They are very time consuming. She barely has time for me anymore.

Lights aura: (sighs) She is so melodramatic sometimes…

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1) Gaagii is Navajo for crow/ raven. Yep, I named a crow demon crow.

* * *

That's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Senebti until next chappie!


	10. In Which Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman

In Which Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned

* * *

Lights aura: Hey everyone! I got a chappie within a week. (feels proud)

Amu: It's a miracle. She updated all her stories within a week and I didn't have to threaten her.

Lights aura: Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I could write for the rest of my life… that would be fun…

* * *

Tala was more than happy to take me to the others. In fact, I was beginning to wonder if it was a great idea to have Tala come. We were whipping by trees so fast, that I was beginning to get a headache. Shippo was holding onto Tala's tail screaming bloody murder.

I was tempted to yell High ho Silver but I figured that probably wouldn't be a good idea since Tala was in sort of a crazed state.

Within minutes we reached the others. Needless to say, Inuyasha was surprised to see us there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded, "I thought I told you to stay."

"You did," I said as I jumped off Tala. "But I learned a new trick and thought I would help out." I quickly pulled out my sword. Keeping the image of Kit making fun of me, I formed the spirit sword.

Miroku's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

"I just have to get pissed off," I said, feeling proud. The sword started to waver so I focused on Kit's image again. "Now stop making me feel proud. I'm trying to remain pissed."

"Then that will be easy," Sango said, "We have to go through that."

I felt my anger increase as I saw what was in front of me. Like Sleeping Beauty, there was a giant patch of thorny vines blocking our way to the castle.

"Oh boy," I said with a sigh.

* * *

"I feel like a human weed wacker," I said as I cut through a vine. Because Inuyasha and I had swords, we were the ones forced to cut through the vines. It was pretty easy to stay mad since these vines were so damn hard to cut.

"Keep going you two," Miroku said.

"Yeah," Shippo added, "put some backbone into it."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha and I said at the same time.

Shippo whimpered as he hid behind Tala.

After what felt like ages, we finally reached the entrance. Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I stuck Arashi back in its sheath. Cautiously, we made our way into the castle. The castle was quiet when we entered… too quiet for my tastes. The sounds of our footsteps seemed to echo loudly off the walls.

Inuyasha bent his head down as he sniffed the ground. "I've got Kagome's scent," he said as he stood up. "Follow me."

Leaning towards Tala, I whispered, "Man, I wish I could pick up scents. I bet I could find things I've lost a lot easier."

Tala snickered as we headed deeper into the castle. After a few minutes, the hallway dead ended at a double set of doors. Taking a deep breath, we opened the doors and stepped inside.

We were in a foyer with a grand staircase in front of us. Crammed around the edges of the room were coffins. In those coffins were women.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he scrambled over to a coffin. We walked over as well. Kagome was in a white dress lying perfectly still.

"Is she…" I trailed off.

"No," Inuyasha said, relief evident in his voice. "Just sleeping."

"It's probably a sleeping drug," Sango said as she inspected Kagome. "A mild one is my guess. It will probably wear off in a little bit."

"I see you are admiring my collection of women," Gaagii said as he materialized behind us. "They are the best of the best."

I frowned. "Wait a minute. What's wrong with Sango and me?"

"Uh, Tori," Miroku whispered. "I don't think now is the time."

"Shut up Miroku," Sango said as she clenched her hiraikotsu. "I want to hear what he has to say."

Funny enough, Gaagii looked uncomfortable with our glares. "Well, you aren't good enough."

Sango's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, he is so going down," I said as I whipped out Arashi in its spirit sword form once more. "Are you with me, Sango?"

"Hell yeah," She said as she brought hiraikotsu above her head.

Inuyasha attempted to step towards us but was blocked by Tala.

"Beggin' your pardon Mr. Inuyasha but I do know a little 'bout women. When they're in this state, it's best to stay out of their way."

Surprisingly, Inuyasha didn't object. With a yell, Sango and I charged. Sango sent her hiraikotsu flying towards Gaagii. He tried to dodge it but he wasn't fast enough. He was slammed in the chest and sent flying into the opposite wall.

I jumped up in the air, Arashi over my head. Letting out a Xena war cry, I brought Arashi down on him.

Gaagii stumbled backwards, grasping his now bleeding chest. The jewel shard went flying out of his head and landed with a light clink in the corner. "I'm not going to deal with this," Gaagii wheezed. "I'm outta here." He hurled a smoke ball at us. Coughing and gagging, I tried to make out where Gaagii was. It was no use. By the time the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Glancing around, I noticed that everyone was starting to wake up. There was a gasp and I knew Kagome had awoken as well.

"What happened?" She moaned as she rubbed her head.

"You were kidnapped and Sango and Tori saved you," Inuyasha, disbelief evident in his voice.

"What?" Kagome said, "I must be dreaming then."

"No, it really happened." Shippo said. "It's a miracle."

Miroku smiled knowingly. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

* * *

Lights aura: Eh, I know, short chappie but at least it wasn't a cliff hanger.

Amu: (shakes head)

Lights aura: What?

Amu: Just ashamed at how pathetic you are.

Lights aura: (glares at Amu) I'm ignoring you.

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

1) _I was tempted to yell High ho Silver_: is a reference to the Lone Ranger. Never seen the show but love the line.

2)_Like Sleeping Beauty, there was a giant patch of thorny vines blocking our way to the castle: _is a reference to Sleeping Beauty. I love the Disney version even if it uses the word hell in a kid's movie.

3) _Letting out a Xena war cry_: is a reference to Xena: Warrior Princess. I had a friend was completely obsessed with her.

* * *

Alright that it's for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Labans pentens until next chappie!


	11. In Which There is Another Interlude

In Which There is Another Interlude

* * *

Lights aura: Hello everyone! I am sorry I took so long to update this story.

Amu: It was kind of put on the back burner do to many different factors.

Lights aura: And you are probably going to hate me even more since this is a short chappie.

Amu: Real short.

Lights aura: But still important. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I could be free to write stories all day long…

* * *

Gaagii winced as he entered the castle. He really didn't want to see him right now especially in his current condition. Entering the castle was like entering a tomb. The master never kept it lit up since he positively hated the light. This was probably because the master had died once but he was not sure. Gaagii sighed as he stopped at a door in front of him. He felt as if he were about to hear his death sentence. Gathering up some courage, he knocked on the door once.

"Enter," a voice said.

With a sigh, Gaagii entered the room. It was dimly lit except for in a corner. In the corner, a young girl lay sleeping on a bed. She had blond hair with a silver tiara in her hair and wore a white dress. A white stone necklace was around her neck and in her hands was a staff with a heart shaped topper. A light glow emitted from her body. She hadn't move since the last time he saw her. In fact, she hadn't moved since the master had placed the spell on her.

"Admiring my pet?" a voice asked.

Gaagii whirled around to face the speaker. He had never actually seen Creed in his true form. Still, he was intimidating in his long black hooded cloak. His red eyes seemed to stare right through Gaagii.

Taking Gaagii's silence as confirmation, Creed continued, "She is one of three. I have almost acquired the second one." He paused as he looked at Gaagii again. "And you were to bring me the third."

"I had some problems, master," Gaagii began. "You see, I accidentally grabbed the wrong girl. When I did realize who it was… it was too late."

Creed stared at him silently and calculatingly.

"Please," Gaagii said, "Spare me. Just give me another chance. I promise I won't fail you this time."

"I will give you one more chance," Creed said, "Merely because I do not have time to capture the third."

Gaagii nodded, grateful to still be alive.

"If you fail this time," Creed continued, "I will kill you." He was about to walk away when he added. "Oh and Gaagii?"

"Yes master?" Gaagii asked.

"There is a fox demon named Kit who seems to have taken an interest in the third." He looked back at Gaagii. "If he gets in your way…kill him."

"Yes master," Gaagii said as he bowed. He wasn't going to fail. Not this time. His life depended on it.

* * *

Lights aura: Once again, sorry for it being uber short.

Amu: Hopefully, the next one won't be so short.

Lights aura: Anyway, like Amu said before, this story has been put on the back burner so it won't be updated as frequently.

Amu: But it will be updated and finished. We can promise that.

Lights aura: Anyway, I might update quicker if I get a few reviews.

* * *

In Case You Didn't Know:

There isn't one because I am lazy.

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW! Izig bayïrlïg until next chappie!


	12. In Which Reunions are Shortlived

In Which Reunions are Short-lived

* * *

L.A.: Hello everyone! It's been ages since I've updated this story.

Amu: Try centuries.

L.A.: Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: same as usual. I do not own so know sue.

* * *

You would think after learning how to change my sword, I would be praised and Inuyasha would give me a break.

But no, Mister 'I'm a dog demon so I can be a pain in the ass' decided to work me ten times harder. I was literally a mass of aching pain.

After the five hundredth swing, I dropped Arashi and groaned. "Inuyasha, I'm tired. Can't we stop?"

"Give her a break," Kagome said, "She's been at it for awhile."

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, fine."

Thank you Kagome!

I limped to the campfire and sat down with a sigh.

Tala ambled towards me, looking concerned. "You alright, Miss Tori?"

"I ache all over but I'll live," I said. Frowning, I looked around the fire. "Where's Miroku and Sango?"

Tala shrugged. "Don't know. They left awhile back."

I raised an eyebrow. "And Shippo?"

"I reckoned he followed them," Tala looked at me suspiciously. "Ya'll aren't still tryin' to play matchmaker,are you?"

I smiled at him innocently. "Of course not." This of course was a total lie. Matchmaking had become a competition between us. However, after a week of trying different strategies all of them blew up in our faces. I was beginning to wonder if it was even worth continuing.

All of the sudden Inuyasha appeared in front of me, his nose in the air.

"What the hell!" I fell off my seat as I glared at him. "Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

He growled. "That stupid wolf is almost here."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You have a thing against wolves are something?"

All four of us stiffened as three figures materialized from the bushes.

My eyes widened. "No way," I whispered. I had to be hallucinating. What else would explain why Kairi was standing in front of me.

"Kairi," I said in disbelief. "I can't believe you're here…" I trailed off as I noticed something sitting on her shoulder. "And why is there a monkey on your shoulder?"

"That's just Momo," Kairi said as she shrugged it off.

"Just Momo?" the monkey said. "I beg your pardon but that is a horrible way to introduce me."

"Would you can it," said a blue version of a golden retriever. "I swear one of these days when Kairi isn't looking, I'm going to eat you."

Momo glared at her. "Take that back Calypso."

"Talking animals," I murmured. "Now I've seen everything."

"Actually," Kairi grinned sheepishly. "Calypso's a dragon but that's beside the point."

"Wait," I said as I pointed an accusing finger at her. "Kagome told me that Sira and you have been here for awhile and you never told me."

Kairi sighed. "Look, I'm sorry but…"

"I mean, I'm your best friend," I said angrily. "I thought we told stuff."  
"Tori," Kairi said. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to get involved. If you hadn't already noticed, the Feudal era is extremely dangerous."

I nodded. I had definitely noticed how I almost kept getting killed just about every day.

"And," Kairi whispered, "with Sira missing, things just seem to keep going downhill."

"What?" I said in alarm. "Sira's missing?"

Kairi was about to talk when a man with long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail stomped up towards Inuyasha.

"What do you want, Kouga?" Inuyasha growled.

"What's wrong? Afraid, I may steal all the attention away from you?" Kouga growled back.

Kairi smacked her forehead as she let out a sigh.

I leaned towards her. "Are they always like that?"

"You have no idea," She muttered.

* * *

We spent an hour catching up with one another while Kouga and Inuyasha sparred. It was rather amusing to watch them, since they would keep yelling at each other.

"So," I said sneakily, "Kouga's your boyfriend?"

Kairi blushed. "Yeah, go figure."

"You know," I muttered. "Life sucks. You and Sira have boyfriends while I'm stuck with a creepy stalker who annoys the hell out of me."

She frowned. "You should be careful. Strange things have been going on. I wouldn't trust anyone."

I thought back to Kit. He was annoying but I highly doubted he was dangerous. There were many times he could have killed me. I frowned. What was his deal anyway?

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, stirring me from my thoughts.

I snickered slightly as Inuyasha promptly fell to the ground.

Kouga was outright laughing but one glare from Kairi silenced him.

I let out a yawn as I stood up and stretched. "I wonder where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are…" I trailed off as I noticed a strange white mist surrounding our feet. "And why is there a creepy mist?"

Tala and Calypso looked around in alarm.

"Miss Tori," Tala said. "I think we need ta go."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shit," Calypso muttered. "White mist is never good."

With a yelp, Kairi was pulled into the mist.

"Kairi?" I called.

I felt something wrap around my ankle. Before I could react, I was pulled under as well. The white mist filled my lungs and I felt myself coughing hard. I was pretty sure I was suffocating. I could faintly hear voices calling out for Kairi and me. Where was Kairi? I couldn't find her anywhere. The edges of my vision began to blur and I knew I was a goner.

All of the sudden, I felt someone grab me by the underarms and hoist me out of the mists. As I started to fall into unconsciousness I heard a voice whisper in my ear. "Pidge, you've got a long way to go before you become a warrior."

I mustered up enough strength to say one word. "Ass," and then passed out.

* * *

L.A.: I know short but at least I'm still writing.

Amu: Yeah, motivation may be gone but we will continue.

L.A.: Also, I'm sorry but I'm not doing the incase you didn't know anymore. It takes too long to think of stuff and I just don't have time. I may start it back up eventually but we'll see. So that's it for now. Please remember to READ and REVIEW!


	13. In Which an Interesting Development Occu

In Which An Interesting Development Occurs

* * *

L.A.: So, I finally updated. I've been sick and busy with exams so this was my first time to write for a while.

Amu: Yes, I have been severely neglected.

L.A.: Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I wouldn't have to do exams.

* * *

I was brought to my senses by the smell of something cooking. I winced as I became aware of a dull pounding in my head. After a couple of moments, I forced my eyes open.

I was in a cave with a fire burning pleasantly beside me. Sitting right nearby was Kit.

Noticing I was awake, he grinned at me. "Morning Pidge, sleep well?"

I immediately looked down at myself.

"Yeah, you still have your clothes on," He said as he poked a stick at the fire. "But I can change that."

"Where are we?" I asked, deliberately avoiding his suggestion.

"In a cave, about 50 miles from where you were attacked," Kit said.

I stood up and glared at him. "You kidnapped me?"

"No, I saved you," Kit said. He pointed to something next to him. "Plus this little brat wouldn't let me kidnap you."

Craning my neck I saw Shippo sleeping peacefully.

Well, I felt a little safer, knowing that Shippo was around.

I winced as I rubbed my head.

"Headache?" Kit asked as he bent down and picked up a cup. "This should fix it up."

I took the cup from him and stared at it suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to rape you. There would be no fun in that. I'd rather have you come to me moaning my name…"

"Okay," I interrupted. "I'll drink it."

Kit grinned cheekily as he moved over to let me sit down.

I took a sip of the drink and frowned. "Is this coffee and lemon?"

Kit nodded. "Yep, a good homemade remedy."

It seemed odd to me but I shrugged it off. We sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the fire. A flicker of movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. Glancing down, I saw Kit's tail resting lazily on the log we were sitting on. It looked really soft and fluffy.

"You can touch it if you want."

My head shot up to look at him. I hadn't noticed him watching me.

"Go ahead," He said as he lifted his tail.

Hesitantly, I reached out and touched it. Just as I had expected, his fur was extremely soft. It felt almost like silk in between my fingers.

A sly grin appeared on his face. "If you think that's cool you should see my…"

"Not interested," I said as I quickly withdrew my hand and glared at him.

He sighed. "Hey can't blame a guy for trying."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure that those lines get all the girls."

He nodded. "Of course, but you're an interesting case."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, you see I always like to steal virgin's first kiss, that's just what I do." He cocked his head. "I forget most of the kisses I give." He moved closer to me. "Yours though, I never did." His face was inches of mine. "Isn't it odd that out of all of them that I remember you?"

I could feel his breath on my mouth. My mind seemed to shut down. The only thing I could think was that he was going to kiss me and for some reason I didn't want to stop him. The look in his eyes sent my mind in a whirl. It wasn't lust. It wasn't love. It was something in between.

And it sent a cheer down my spine.

He reached out and pushed a strand out of face.

Shippo let out a groan as he said. "My head hurts."

And just like that, Kit pulled away and turned his attention towards Shippo. "Got a remedy for you."

As the two bickered I found myself sitting breathless. Why was I acting like this? I didn't even like the guy but, the way he had looked at me.

I shuddered. I felt a hand on my knee. Shippo was looking at me in concern. "What did he do to you?"

"N-Nothing," I stammered before standing up. "I'm going to bed."

Before they could say anything, I went back to my spot and went to sleep.

* * *

_I sighed as I walked towards the castle. The men beside me didn't seem to notice that I wasn't one of them. I tried my best to seem manly just in case they decided to take a clser look. Once we reached the courtyard, we stood at attention. The lord stood before us his daughter and wife to his right. I could not see their faces because they were out of focus._

_As we listened to the lord's speech, I tightened my hold on Arashi. The truth was, I was terrified. I had no idea what I was doing._

_What was I thinking? I was going to get caught and my family mocked for an eternity. I had a chance to back out. All I had to do was leave._

_I quickly pushed the thought aside. I couldn't do that. This was my family. I had to become a warrior for them. So, as the gates opened to the training grounds, I walked in confidently. There was no turning back now._

* * *

It was around six when I woke up. Shippo was asleep beside me. As I sat up, I looked around for Kit. He was standing at the entrance of the cave staring out.

I quietly slipped away from Shippo and walked towards him.

"Pleasant dreams?" He asked as I came to stand beside him.

"For the most part," I said as I gazed out to the horizon. The sun was starting to rise casting a brilliant shade of color of the landscape. After a moment, I said. "You need to take me back to them."

"I know," Kit said. "As soon as the little one wakes up, I will."

We were silent a couple more moments.

"Did you," I hesitated, "did you mean what you said last night?"

Kit cocked his head. "Why, are you interested?"

I glared at him before turning my gaze back to the landscape. "No."

"No?"

I sighed. "Yes."

He grinned. "So, you do."

"Are you going to tell me or not," I asked frustrated.

He laughed as a hand caressed the side of my face. "If you knew about foxes then you would know the answer." He rested his forehead against mine. "Do you honestly believe that I would put my neck on the line for something I didn't care about?"

He caressed my arm before pulling away and walking back into the cave.

And I was left standing at the opening of the cave wondering why my heart was racing.

* * *

L.A.: So, I hope you enjoyed it and the coffee and lemon apparently is a cure for a headache. Go Figure. Anyway, hopefully I will be able to update soon.

Amu: Yeah, if exams don't kill you first.

L.A.: Don't remind me. Anyway, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	14. In Which There is Miraculously a 3rd Int

In Which There is Miraculously a 3rd Interlude:

* * *

L.A.: Wah, I'm back!!!

Amu: From the land down under! (begins to hum the song)

L.A.: Yes, I was gone with my school to Australia for a month with almost no internet. It was pretty eventful there. We got to see black swans.

Amu: And were attacked by them.

L.A.: Got to play with Kangeroos, Koalas, and swam in the Indian ocean

Amu: Got attacked by a goat and went to a town where there were more flies than people.

L.A.: Made amazing friends

Amu: Got stalked by a creepy guy in gardening gloves.

L.A.: (grins evilly at Amu) And Amu got a boyfriend.

Amu: I did not!

L.A.: He's Boomer a dingo who is quite smitten with Amu.

Amu: SHUT UP!

L.A.: Anywho, this chappie is short but still important. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did I would go to Australia more often!

* * *

Creed smiled proudly as his prize was laid out before him.

The harp mistress lay peacefully beside the blonde almost as if she were asleep.

Yes, his collection was coming together nicely. All he needed was one more.

His eye twitched. The last girl was making a nuisance of herself. Right when he had her in his clutches, she somehow managed to wiggle away.

A slight whimper from the corner of the room caused him to return to reality. He had almost forgotten that the messenger was still in the room. The young bat demon groveled and shook as he waited for Creed to speak.

He smirked. The bat demon was pretty much useless but Creed kept him alive just to watch him squirm.

"So," He said as the bat demon jumped. "How did the sword master escape?"

"W-We b-believe the fox demon, Kit, may have helped her, sir," the bat demon stuttered.

At the mention of Kit, Creed's eyes glowed as he angrily clinched his fists. "That stupid fox. He is determined to ruin my plans."

"Perhaps he has fallen for the human," the bat demon said timidly. "He does seem to be protective of her."

Creed laughed. The idea was too ludricrous for him to take seriously. "Kit can't love. I made sure he couldn't feel that emotion when I killed his mother in front of him." Creed turned away from the messenger and stared out the window. "I made it so that he could never feel that weak emotion again," He muttered. After a moment, he said as an afterthought. "You can go now."

The bat demon quickly scurried away. Once the demon was out of ear shot, Creed sighed. "Kit you were once supposed to be my protégée but you decided to rebel against my decisions. I wonder what happens to those like you who have no purpose in life. At least you are trying to find one." Creed's eyes narrowed. "However you are interfering in my purposes and that, I can't allow."

* * *

L.A.: So, I figured that since this is the last in the trilogy in order for it to be as epic as it should be there had to be three interludes.

Amu: (is glaring)

L.A.: Aw don't sulk Amu, you may see him again.

Amu: I am not sulking and he is not my boyfriend.

L.A.: Anywho, because I'm bored there is a poll on my profile where you have to guess who Amu is. If you haven't done so already, check it out.

Amu: (still glaring at L.A.)

L.A.: Well, since Amu refuses to talk I guess I'll end this chappie. See ya later!


	15. In Which There Are Many Mysteries to Fox

In Which There are Many Mysteries to Fox Demons

* * *

L.A.: I have learned a valuable lesson this past week. Never ever ban yourself from your stories in hopes that you will focus on your homework. This only causes you to invent another story (aka a plot bunny hopping in your lap and screaming at you to be written) that decides to take the others stories place.

Amu: It was rather entertaining though.

L.A.: Anyway, I'm back to my old stories so here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did then I wouldn't spend enormous amounts of time on homework.

* * *

Once Shippo woke up, we packed and set off for the forest down below. Kit was acting like his usual self while Shippo watched him suspiciously. I was little peeved with Kit. The night before he was acting all weird and now he was acting like nothing was wrong. I mean, what the hell? You don't just act like nothing's wrong after nearly kissing a girl.

Kit glanced at me with an eyebrow raised. "You okay there, Pidge?"

"What?" I asked.

"You're frowning," a grin appeared on his face. "I could change that for you though."

"Shut up," I muttered, horrified when my lips twitched into a smile for a moment.

He slipped his arms behind his head. "Whatever you say."

We were silent for a few minutes.

Shippo let out a sigh. "How much longer," he whined. "This is so boring."

"Talk to him," I said as I pointed Kit. "He's the reason why we're so far away from the others."

Kit shrugged. "Again, I was saving you."

"Whatever," I said as I flopped down. "Time for a break."

Kit let out a sigh as he sat down on a nearby rock.

Shippo sat down beside me and leaned towards me. "Hey, what is going on between you two?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Ever since last night, you two have been acting weird around each other." He frowned. "Did he do something to you?"

"No," I said. Suddenly I felt really depressed. "He did nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Time to go," Kit said as he offered his hand to me.

I brushed by him as I walked away, leaving a confused Shippo and Kit in my wake.

* * *

Later that night after we had set up camp and Shippo was fast asleep, I found that my mind was too busy being confused for me to figure out anything.

I wasn't sure why this was bugging me so much. For some reason, Kit's behavior had been driving me batty. With a sigh, I got up and walked a couple of paces away from the fire. My gazed wandered through the dark shapes of trees as if I would find some answer out there to my problem.

"You want to tell me what's going on with you?" Kit asked as he came to stand up beside me.

My eye twitched slightly at the sound of his voice as I turned to glare at him. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"You've been avoiding me all day," He said pointedly.

"Um, I think it's the over way around," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, you've been acting strange," I said, feeling my anger increase at his nonchalant tone. "Ever since you've met me all you tried to do is get in my pants and the one opportunity you have you don't even try."

Kit grinned slyly. "You mean I had a chance?"

"Yes." Realizing what I just said, I shook my head. "I mean no. I mean, I don't know."

I turned towards him only to have his face inches from mine again. "What are you doing?" I muttered.

"Just seeing something," He said as his lips hovered over mine.

"Well, quit it," I said. "It's weird."

"Then step back," He said as his hand came to cup my left cheek.

And the most annoying part was that I couldn't step back. All I could do was stare into his deep amber eyes as butterflies danced around in my stomach. I didn't understand. I shouldn't be feeling like this. He hadn't done anything to deserve me feeling this way. Still stubborn, I forced myself to say. "You step back."

"Can't," he said as he stroked my cheek. "I don't want to."

Then he kissed me. And, what a kiss it was. It was the kind of kiss that sent your toes curling and your mind wondering where the hell had this feeling been for all your life.

I could almost feel the smug look he had when he pulled away. Trying to salvage some dignity, I managed to say. "You done now?"

He grinned. "Yeah, I think I got my answer." He turned and walked back to the campfire. Once again, I was left trying to figure out the strange and mysterious fox demon.

* * *

_That night I had a dream. In it I was practicing sparring with another warrior. Over to our left, the princess from my previous dream and a girl in a green dress were watching us. The fact that they were watching me was a little unnerving. _

"_Move your block up half an inch," The warrior said as he swung at me._

_I did as I was told. _

"_Strike at me from an overhead angle."_

_Again, I did what I was told._

"_You're not applying enough pressure," he said as he circled me and placed his blade against my neck. "If you want to stay in the army then get some strength in your offense and defense. Right now you're as weak as a girl."_

I am a girl_, I thought as I watched him walk away. Of course, if I had ever said that out loud then I would be kicked out for sure. There was no way I was going to allow that to happen. As I wiped the sweat from my brow, I glanced back at where the two girls used to be. The princess had left but the girl in the green dress was still watching me. Although I could not see her facial features I was able to see one thing. She was smiling. A smile that told me she knew something I really didn't want her to know._

* * *

L.A.: Wah, this story only has a few chapters left!

Amu: Amazing.

L.A.: So, in other news, this chapter was a little longer. Yeh!

Amu: Why is it that you barely seem to be able to write 1,000 words per chapter for just this story?

L.A.: That is the question. Anyway, you know what to do. Read and Review!


	16. In Which I Learn a Harsh Reality

In Which I Learn a Harsh Reality

* * *

L.A.: So, yeah. Long time since I've updated, huh?

Amu: Slacker

L.A.: Anyway, this chapter is longer that the normal one's to hopefully make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my crazy characters.

* * *

The next day we set out once more. Shippo was busy talking while I was lost in thought. Unfortunately my mind could only focus on one trail of thought:

Kit kissed me.

What an ass.

Kit kissed me.

And the kiss was nice.

Kit kissed me.

I kind of wanted him to kiss me again.

Kit kissed me.

Oh crap, what the hell am I thinking?

At least I wasn't the only one lost in thought. Kit had been pretty silent all day. He had a frown on his face as he stared off into the distance. His ear would twitch occasionally which made me think that whatever he was thinking of was frustrating him.

It was Shippo that brought him out of his deep contemplation.

"Come again?" Kit said as he glanced at Shippo.

"I said," Shippo enunciated each word. "How many tails do you have?"

I frowned. "Wait, don't foxes only have one tail?"

Shippo and Kit gave me a look that seemed to say: you poor naïve little girl. This irked me.

"Foxes gain tails as they gain wisdom," Shippo said proudly.

"The highest number of tails a fox can have is nine," Kit added. "By then, you're pretty much ranked as a fox god."

"Well," I smirked. "Looks like you only have one."

"I actually have three tails," Kit said nonchalantly. "I just prefer to show one."

"Egotistical, much?" I asked.

Kit shrugged. "Not really. I'm just telling the truth."

"Then how come you only show one?" Shippo asked as he cocked his head.

Kit grinned evilly. "To fool my enemies. They'll think I'm weaker if they believe I have one tail."

A rustle from the bushes startled us. I pulled out Arashi as Kit took a fighting stance.

Tala popped out of the bushes with a surprised expression. "Miss Tori!" He said excitedly.

We immediately relaxed.

"Hey Tala," I said as I sheathed Arashi. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Miss Tori, I've been worried sick 'bout you," He said as he trotted towards me. "We were lookin' everywhere and…" He trailed off as he noticed Kit. With a glare, he growled. "You."

Kit smirked. "Yes, me. Need any more clarifications?"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku chose that moment to enter.

"Kagome!" Shippo said excitedly as he jumped in her arms.

"Thank goodness you two are alright," Kagome said. Her gaze widened as she noticed Kit.

I was actually surprised Kit was still hanging around.

"I'm surprised you haven't pulled your disappearing act," I said.

Kit leaned against a tree and shrugged. "I figured I'd stick around and make sure they'd treat you properly."

I noticed that there was a strange tension in the air. It was as if everyone was glaring at Kit. Starting to feel uneasy, I said, "Hey, why don't we have lunch? I know I'm starving and this would be a great time to catch up." I glanced at Shippo for help. "Right?"

Shippo caught my drift. "Right!" He said as he pumped his fist in the air.

Reluctantly, the others agreed.

* * *

Stopping to eat only helped a little bit to ease the tension. Everyone kept glaring at Kit when they thought I wasn't looking. Kit, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to this. I swear, nothing fazes him. It's like there is an impenetrable wall that surrounds him that makes him impervious to anyone's negative remarks.

He saw me looking at him and raised an eyebrow. I quickly turned my attention back to the others. "So, what happened while I was gone?"

They explained to me how after the smoke cleared they realized both Kairi and I were missing. Kouga freaked out when he realized that Kairi was gone and it took the combined efforts of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku to calm him down. After he did, he ran off with Calypso and Momo in search of Kairi while the others searched for me.

Worry filled me as I thought of Kairi. First Sira went missing and now Kairi. Something odd was going on.

"Well," Kit said as he stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the meal but I need to go take a nap."

"What?" I said as I turned towards him. "You're leaving?"

Kit nodded. "Don't worry, I'll stay nearby. Can't have anything happen to you, Pidge, now can I?"

"I'm not worried about you," I said as I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

Kit flitted away. I stepped forward in an attempt to go after him when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe," Sango said slowly. "You should let him go."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She means that you can't trust him," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"What, but he…"

"Trust us, Tori," Miroku said. "He's not someone you want hanging around."

"Whatever," I muttered as I stormed away. I could feel their eyes on me as I walked away. Eyes that were filled with sympathy.

That didn't make any sense. Why would they feel sympathy for me?

I was dully aware of the sound of hooves walking behind me. I smirked. "You know I'm not going far, Tala."

"I know," he said as he came to walk beside me. "But after before, I don't want to lose ya."

We were silent for a few moments before Tala spoke up again. "Ya know, they only said that to protect ya. They're afraid that ya might fall in love with that feller."

"And why can't I fall in love with him," I snapped. Seeing Tala's surprised expression I quickly added. "Not that I am in love with him."

Tala sighed. "There are rumors that say that Kit don't have the ability to fall in love."

I raised an eyebrow. "Everyone can fall in love if they want to."

Tala shook his head. "Not him though. I'm fuzzy on the details but I know that he's never had a romantic or emotional attachment to anything." He looked me in the eye. "He'll use anything to help him with his goals."

I suddenly felt cold. That couldn't be true. Tala was wrong. Kit could fall in love if he wanted to. _But,_ a little voice whispered in the back of my head. _If that is true then where does that leave me?_

* * *

That night, I found that I had trouble sleeping. Although everything had returned to normal with me and the others, my mind kept going back to what Tala had said.

I let out a sigh as I sat up. I wouldn't rest easy until I got an answer from Kit himself. Carefully, I crept out of the campsite, hoping I wouldn't wake anyone. I knew that as soon as I got into the forest, Kit would find me. He was just mysterious like that.

I breathed a sigh of relief once I made it into the forest. It looked like I slipped by without anyone noticing.

"And where are you going, Miss Tori?" Tala asked as he walked up towards me.

I guess I was wrong.

Tala smirked at my bewildered expression. "Ya didn't actually think I would not notice, did ya?" His eyes narrowed as he examined me. "You're goin' to see that feller, ain't ya?"

Resigned, I nodded. "Look, you guys might not trust him but I do. So, please let me go talk to him. I need some answers."

Tala studied me for a moment. He then rolled his eyes. "Well, if I go with ya then I don't see why not."

I smiled, "Thanks, Tala."

"My ears are burning," Kit said as he dropped from a nearby tree. "You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, now would you, Pidge?"

Tala stood beside me protectively. His horn poised just in case he had to act quickly.

"I need to ask you a question," I said, forcing my voice to stay level.

Kit smirked. "Oh," He said as he walked towards me. "We're so serious all the sudden. It must be important then."

Tala stepped in between Kit and me.

"Calm down, girly horse," Kit said. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"How 'bout I stab you with my horn," Tala growled. "Then we'll see who's girly."

"Cut it out both of you," I said as I clinched my fists. They both look at me in surprise. "Kit, I want you to answer this question truthfully."

"Okay," Kit said slowly, "but…"

"Is it true that you can't fall in love," I blurted out. I had intended to have that come out smoother. So much for that.

Kit frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Just answer the question," I said calmly.

Kit sighed. "Pidge, I don't think you want me too."

"Is it true?" I asked as I looked him in the eye. "Just tell me."

Kit hung his head, his hair masking his expression. "Yeah, it's true."

I felt the breath catch in my throat.

"I've never been able to have an emotional attachment to anything." His shoulders drooped. "I don't think I could even if I wanted to. Creed made sure of that."

"So that's it, huh," I said coldly. "The only reason you've looked out for me was so you could piss of Creed."

He looked up at me, "Tori…"

"No," I said angrily. Not even hear him say my name for once was going to stop me from speaking. "You don't need to say anymore. I get it, okay. It's not like it mattered. I was just curious." I turned away hoping he hadn't notice my eyes watering. "Come on, Tala. Let's go."

"Tori, please," Kit said as he reached out towards me.

"Back up," Tala said as he knocked Kit's hand away with his horn. "Miss Tori is done talkin' with ya so leave her alone."

I couldn't take anymore. I ran off with Tala trailing behind me. I ran until the sobbing and crying forced me to stop. As I bent over to catch my breath, I felt Tala come to a stop behind me.

"Oh, Tala," I said as I turned to hug his neck.

"There, there," He said as he leaned his head towards me. "Everything's gonna be alright, you'll see."

"I didn't…I didn't think it would hurt so much," I sobbed. "God, I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Tala said. "You were just in love."

He was right. I was in love with Kit. And, I knew that no matter what I did or say, Kit would never love me back.

* * *

Amu: (is sobbing) Man, that's so sad.

L.A.: Wow, I've updated two stories and they both are depressing updates.

Amu: (is sobbing) How could you do that?

L.A.: Anywho, summer's coming soon and my goal this summer is to finish this story and the other two I'm working on. Will it work? (shrugs) Who knows?

Amu: (is sobbing) Poor Tori

L.A.: (sighs) Would you chill? This story is over yet.

Amu: (sniffles)

L.A.: Anyway, you know what to do. Read and REVIEW!


	17. In Which Disaster Looms

In Which Disaster Looms

* * *

L.A.: So, it's been awhile.

Amu: There are cobwebs hanging from this story.

L.A.: But good news, I'm back with a new chapter. Yay!

(crickets chirp)

L.A.: (glares at Amu) Stop imitating crickets.

Amu: (grins sheepishly)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my characters who keep freeloading off of me.

* * *

"_Nice job today," Someone said behind me. I whirled around and saw the princess behind me. _

"_Uh, thanks," I said as I tried my best to sound manly. _

"_Yes, but you have to be careful or the commander might find out your little secret," The harp master said as she appeared beside the princess._

_I took a couple of steps back unsure of what they were saying. "What do you mean?"_

"_Please," the princess said. "Don't confuse us with the those idiots."_

"_Yeah," the harp master said. "We know a girl when we see one."_

_I sighed. "Look, please don't be angry. I just couldn't let my dad go to war in his condition."_

"_Angry?" The princess laughed. "Why would I be angry? You're showing them that we're not just some damsels in distress." The princess grinned. "In fact, I was thinking about making you part of my personal guard."_

"_Really?" I said, excited at the honor of being part of her highness' personal guard._

_The harp master grinned. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep. Tala was standing beside me with one eye closed and the other gazing around us.

As I sat up, his other eye opened and he looked down. "Good mornin', Miss Tori."

"Morning," I said with a yawn. "Do you always sleep like that?"

Tala nodded. "Yep, allows me to keep an eye out for any scoundrels hangin' round."

I giggled as I stood up. Frowning, I gazed around us. "Where's everyone else?" The events from the night before hit full force and I felt my shoulders droop. "Oh."

"You feelin' any better?" Tala asked cautiously.

"No," I said with a sigh. "But I'll live."

"Well, beggin' your pardon, Miss Tori, but shouldn't we be headin' back?"

"You're not going anywhere," said a familiar voice from behind us.

Tala and I quickly turned around.

"Gaagii," Tala said with a growl.

My eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't you be dead already?"

Gaagii laughed. "My, someone is in a bad mood this morning." He grinned evilly. "Did you have a lover's quarrel?"

"Shut up," I said as I whipped out Arashi. The sword hummed in my hands as if sensing the upcoming battle.

Gaagii made a tsking sound. "Now, now, there's no need for brute force." A strange purple fog surrounded us. "Not when there an alternative plan."

"Coward," I grumbled as I backed up into Tala.

"Cover your mouth, Miss Tori," Tala wheezed. "It's knock out gas."

The attempts to protect ourselves were in vain. Tala slumped to the ground and I soon followed, unable to focus as the fog consumed me.

* * *

"_What do you mean, you're going to die?" I yelled._

_The princess and the harp master were standing in front of me._

_The princess refused to meet my gaze. "It is supposed to happen. This gem," She held up the necklace, "Is both a gift and curse. If I sacrifice myself then I can save my kingdom."_

"_And you know that we cannot allow that," the harp master said._

"_You must," The princess said sadly. "For that is what's supposed to happen." She let out a deep breath. "If I do not die, then everything that is to come will not be. You two are my best friends therefore you must understand."_

"_Understand?" I said angrily. "Understand that we are supposed to sit by and watch you die." I clinched my fists. "I can't do that. I may have met you by chance, but you're one of my best friends."_

"_It wasn't chance that we met," The princess grinned. "Everything happens for a reason. We were to meet so that we could help each other."_

_We all stared at each other for a moment. _

_I let out a sigh. "Fine, what do you want us to do?"_

"_I need you to make sure that there aren't any other side effects besides my death," The princess said. "I would love to trust the gem, but magic is fickle."_

"_We can do that," the harp master said slowly._

_As I gazed at my friends, I found that I could actually see their faces. And, strangely enough, I wasn't surprised to see that the princess was Sira and the harp master was Kairi._

"_Everything happens for a reason," Sira repeated._

_Kairi grinned. "Have you figured it out yet?"_

* * *

"Miss Tori!"

My eyes snapped open. I found myself in a small dank cellar. Hovering over me was Tala.

"Tala?" I murmured as I sat up.

"There's not much time," He hissed. "Whatever ya do. Don't let Creed know ya still got Arashi."

"What?" I said.

The door to our cell opened silencing us both. A hooded creature stepped through the door. Its eyes were bright red and it smelled of rotten anchovies.

Gaagii bowed before him. "May I present to you, Lord Creed."

Tala snorted in disgust while I glared.

Creed didn't seem affected. "I trust your accommodations were comfortable."

"What do you want?" I said.

Creed grinned, exposing white pointed teeth. "You cut to the chase real quick. Alright, I'll make it simple. Where's Arashi?"

I frowned. Was this supposed to be a trick question? Arashi was obviously strapped to my waist. I glanced at Tala but he made no indication of the sword's presence. "I don't know?" I said slowly.

Creed's eyes narrowed. "Of course you know. You are the sword's master. Now tell me, where is it?"

I was really confused now. I had made no attempt to hide Arashi yet no one seemed to notice that it was still on me.

"Perhaps her tongue will loosen, if something were to happen to her friend" Gaagii said as he grinned evilly at Tala.

Tala snorted. "That's not gonna happen. Your master knows that I've gotta connection to the sword as well."

"Indeed," Creed said, his grin not leaving his face. "Perhaps instead I will show you something that will be of great interest to you."

Creed's guards appeared around us and forced us to follow him. Once I was sure that he could not hear us, I leaned towards Tala and whispered. "What the heck is going on? Isn't Arashi still on my waist?"

"It's an aversion spell," Tala muttered. "The sword can avert the eyes of enemies' away from it in order to appear invisible."

The sound of stone doors moving caused us to start.

We were ushered inside a throne-like room. Off to the right were two glowing white glass coffins.

"Go ahead," Creed said, "take a peek."

Tala and I traded glances before we approached the coffins. I let out a gasp when I saw my two best friends sleeping peacefully in the coffins.

"What have you done to them," I yelled as I turned back and glared at Creed.

"They're sleeping…for now" Creed said. "But if you don't hand over the sword soon, then it will get a lot worse for them."

"Let them go!" I yelled whipping out Arashi and charging at Creed. Tala followed behind me, his horn poised for attack.

"Ah," Creed said. "So there is the legendary sword." He dodged my attack. "In the hands of the not so legendary girl."

He reached out and grabbed me by the neck. My hands instantly went to my neck as he held me up in the air.

"Miss Tori" Tala yelled as he tried to fight off the guards who were tackling him.

"Not so tough now, are we," Creed said. "Who's going to save you now?"

A dagger hit Creed's hand. He yelled as he let go. I landed on my feet and quickly rolled away as my hand rubbed my neck.

My eyes widened as I saw my savior.

"You know, Creed," Kit said as he lazily twirled a dagger between his fingers. "Your monologues are going to be the death of you."

"Kit," I said in a raspy voice. He grinned as he helped me up. "Pidge, you didn't think I was going to leave you."

A watery smile appeared on my face.

"How touching," Creed said, his hands behind his back. "I hate to ruin the moment but it's time for you to die." His hands whipped out before him as a black ball of energy was hurled at us.

"Look out," Kit said as he pushed me out of the way. I looked back in horror as Kit was hit full force by the blast. He skipped across the floor like a pebble over a pond. When he came to a stop, I felt the breath leave my chest.

Kit wasn't moving. He wasn't breathing.

* * *

Amu: Dun…Dun…Dun…

L.A.: Wah! Only one chapter left! Which means the last chapter party's coming soon.

Amu: Oh! Oh! I'll go get the party favors (rushes off)

L.A.: Anywho, please don't kill me. I promise you, you'll like the ending. (shifty eyes) Or will you?

Amu: (randomly appears) I have silly string! ( sprays silly string on L.A.)

L.A.: (glares at Amu)

Amu: (smiles innocently) Anywho, you know what to do. READ and REVIEW! ( offers can to L.A.) Silly string?

L.A.: (grabs can and throws it away)


	18. In Which Our Story is Resolved

In Which Our Story is Resolved

* * *

L.A.: (blows noise maker) Last chapter! Whoooooo!

Amu: (does crazy dance) the trilogy is coming to an end.

L.A: Oh, yeah, that's right. (sobs) Nooooooo!

Amu: (sweat drops) Uh, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my characters and the last chapter party. (sniffles)

* * *

I was frozen in place. My eyes were glued to Kit's prone form. _Please, _I thought, _please don't be dead._

"Now," Creed said as I slowly tore my gaze away from Kit. "It's time for you to surrender. Unless, you want more people to suffer on your behalf."

I looked down at Arashi. I didn't want anyone else to suffer because of me. Maybe, I should give up. Maybe if I did, there would still be a chance to save Kit.

At that moment, the wall to my right exploded. As the smoke cleared my eyes widened at the sight of who stood in the rubble. Inuyasha and the gang were there along with Kouga, Calypso, and Momo. There was also an older dog demon, a wolf demon, a demon that looked like a frog, and a young girl. It looked like the cavalry had arrived.

Needless to say, Creed was pissed. "You were foolish to come! Now you will all pay." Before anyone could react, he charged. Kouga, Inuyasha, and the dog demon charged forward and met him in the air.

"Tori," Kagome yelled as she rushed over me.

"I'm fine," I said as I watched Sango and Miroku free Tala from his captors. I glanced back at Kit. "But he…"

Kagome nodded. "Don't worry, we'll take care of him." She along with the others who weren't fighting went over to tend to Kit. I wanted to join them but I knew that I had more important matters to attend to.

Gaagii had joined Creed and they were both doing a good deal of damage to Inuyasha, Kouga, and the dog demon. I found this odd because tactically, Inuyasha and the others had the advantage. So, why was it that Gaagii and Creed looked as if they weren't even breaking a sweat? I glanced back at the glass coffins and got my answer.

The coffins were glowing and seemed to fluctuate or decrease depending on how much power the two used. My eyes widened in horror. He was using my own friends' energies to fight us.

I dodged one of Creed's guards as I raced over to my friends. There had to be something that I could do.

Once I reached the coffins, I tried shaking each of them. "Sira, Kairi," I said between shakes, "You've got to wake up."

Neither one responded. I looked around, desperate for something that might wake them up. It was at that moment that Arashi started to glow. The glow it carried seemed to be a multitude of colors and grew brighter by the second. My friends were surrounded by the same glow. I realized that somehow, my friends were sending their magic into Arashi.

The glow died away and the sword had taken on a different shape. The blade was pure white and rippled like water. The handle was ornate and wrapped around my hand like a glove.

"Asgard," Tala muttered in awe. "The final form of Arashi."

A couple of the guards charged at me. I dodged their attacks and finished them off with ease. I was amazed at how much easier it was to fight. The thing that amazed me the most though was that the sword was singing. Now, I don't mean it was spouting off opera or anything but it seemed to hum as I fought my way through the guards to Gaagii and Creed.

When I reached them, I knew without a doubt that I could beat them. It was like I could feel my friends by my side. I pointed Arashi at Creed. "You're going down."

We both charged at each other. He threw a ball at me but I dodged. I struck him and hit him on the arm. He howled as his arm hung limply at his side. He lunged again but I was ready. I took Arashi and ran it right through his chest.

He stood in shocked silence as if he didn't even realize his own death before crumpling to the ground.

I glanced back at Gaagii. He backed up fearfully as Inuyasha, Kouga, and the dog demon moved towards him. I didn't bother to watch. I knew they could take care of him.

I glanced at the coffins and was relieved to see both Sira and Kairi waking up.

I raced up to them along with Kagome.

"I'm so glad you're alright," I said.

Kairi frowned. "How did we get here?"

Sira looked at me confused. "When did you get here?"

Before I could say anything else, the others swarmed around them. Turns out the dog demon was Sesshomaru, Sira's boyfriend. I guess I finally did get to meet him.

While they were talking, my gaze drifted back to where Kit had been. I frowned when I realized he wasn't there anymore. I quickly hurried over trying to quell my sudden hope. When I arrived, I looked around desperately for any sign of him.

"Nice job, Pidge," said a voice from behind me.

My breath caught in my throat as I turned around.

Kit stood before me with his arms crossed and a lazy grin on his face.

I glared at him. "You idiot." I took my balled fist and began to hit him lightly in the chest. "I thought you had died." Tears started to run down my face. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought..."

He caught my fist and pulled me closer to him. "Aw, Pidge, you know me better than that." He stroked a piece of hair out of my face. "It takes more than that to kill me."

I resisted the urge to lean into his hand. I still had an important question to ask him. "Why did you come?"

Kit shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, as impossible as it may seem, I've actually fallen in love with you." My eyes widened as he continued to talk. "I mean, I just risked my ass for you. I'm either in love with you or I'm one masochistic fox." He winced. "Which, out of the choice of the two, I'd rather be the former."

I smirked. "Wow, you're such a romantic."

"Oh?" He leaned his forehead against mine as he grinned mischievously. "I can be romantic. I can be so romantic that I'll have you screaming my name, I can promise you that."

"Go get a room!" Sira yelled out.

I glanced over and saw that all of them were staring at us. Well, this was awkward. I tried to move away but Kit quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and held me in place. Apparently, he planned to make sure he kept his promise.

"So," Kairi said slowly. "What do we do now?"

"Well," Inuyasha said. "There is always Naraku."

"And the billions of jewel shards," Kagome added.

Sira, Kairi, and I looked each other. We had each come to this world by different ways but it seemed we each had a purpose here. I couldn't speak for them but I knew from personal experience that I had changed during all this. I was still a klutz with very little athletic skills but I was also now a sword fighter and a lot wiser. As we grinned, we knew that these adventures would only make our friendship stronger. So, naturally we all said the same thing.

Bring it on!

* * *

L.A.: Gah, it's finally over. (sniffles) Wow, I can't believe I actually did it.

Amu: The end is nye! The end is nye!

L.A.: What does nye even mean?

Amu: (shrugs) How should I know?

L.A.: Anywho, I'm going to take a break from the Inuyasha fandom. I have other plot bunnies that need to be un-caged.

Amu: (glances at the thousands of plot bunnies) Wow, they've multiplied.

L.A.: I may be back if I can come up with a good plot bunny. So, for the last time. READ and REVIEW!

L.A. and Amu: See ya!


End file.
